


Shades of Red

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Park Jimin, Beautiful Park Jimin, Bondage, Boy toy Park Jimin, CEO Original Female Character, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gentleness, Hickeys, Kitten Park Jimin, Mentioned gentle suffocation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sensuality, Shy Park Jimin (BTS), Smut, Spanking, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Whiny Park Jimin, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: “You heard them Jimin. Finish your meal properly,”





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it. Have fun :)

 She leaned towards the screen a bit in an attempt to see her callers better. Sun shone strongly this day, and window was exactly behind her back. Even though it was problematic, she didn’t draw the curtains. She loved being in the sun, the warm made her feel lazy and content. “Like a cat,” she thought and chuckled soundlessly. She shook her head focusing on the laptop in front of her.

 “I think we should manage our budget carefully this quarter. We should invest more in PR,” said young woman from marketing department.

 “Aren’t our stock quotes stable right now? We shouldn’t worry too much.” Answered someone she couldn’t see due sun reflection.

 “Ms. Shelly may be right,” she said thoughtfully. “The better opinion we have the higher our stock can get. We all know how fast everything can change, but, as it was said, our situation is stable now, so we can focus on improving our PR in this period.”

 “Then what is the plan boss?” She really liked her current employees; they were all enthusiastic and hard-working. In her opinion that was the biggest success she achieved so far — completing such a great team. With them every single problem could be solved.

 Young woman who proposed the idea, Ms. Shelley, smiled to her through the screen.

 “If the boss agrees, we can make a team and work on the new strategy.”

 “Very good,” she praised her, and even in the bad lighting she could see younger woman’s blush. “I think that Ms. Shelly, Mrs. Cardel and Mr. Wordwell are enough to make this successful, and we can-“ A loud thump followed by a pained moan interrupted her mid sentence.

 “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just my pet,” she smiled apologetically, and few of her callers nodded in understanding. She breathed out quietly; she didn’t even realize that she was holding her breath.

 “Really? You never mentioned having one!” said brown haired man from accountancy. He was well-known for his love towards animals; he could talk about his own pets for hours.

 “That’s because I had him for a few months only. We’re still working on our relationship,” she answered with a small smile, but in reality she was barely stopping herself from laughing out loud. She was never too good at lying like that.

 “Is that a puppy? I would totally love to see him,” said another one of her employees.

 “Ah no, it’s the most beautiful kitten in the world.” This time her broad smile was genuine “Unfortunately, he’s eating right now and I don’t want to interrupt him.”

 “You’re right. Be sure that he finishes what he started, since it’s bad to waste food,” said the main redactor with wise expression on his face.

 “I definitely will. Coming back to previous topic, I would like to have this plan ready for our meeting on Monday. I’ll be present for sure, so we can discuss it properly.”

 “No problem boss. We’ll implement today’s arrangements as quickly as possible,” said her assistant with calm smile.

 “Thank you for your hard work. Don’t overwork yourself!” She could hear their laugh when she was ending the call. She closed her laptop and leaned on her chair. Heavy sigh turned into low moan when his teeth grazed her clit.

 “You heard them Jimin. Finish your meal properly,” she moaned, while pulling away from desk to see him properly. He was lapping on her folds vigorously; his hands were bounded behind his back.

 “Such a good kitten,” she purred when he sucked stronger than before. She grabbed a fistful of his golden locks and pulled gently. He couldn’t help, but pull away and moan sinfully when she came on his face. Her orgasm was very strong, and she knew that’s all because of Jimin’s skillful tongue. He was not only talented in giving pleasure, but also knew what he was doing first of all.

 Said man leaned his head on her thigh while panting heavily. She could clearly see a proud smile on his face, so she started to caress his soft hair, and he sighed with content. After a while the woman pulled him on her lap and kissed deeply. His hips bucked gently, strong thighs tightened around her waist.

 “You were doing such a great job baby,” she whispered between kisses “what a shame that you had to bump your head into table-top like that.”

 “I’m sorry,” he said quietly truthfully ashamed and hid his face in her neck.

 “I know that you’re darling, but you know that you’re going to be punished for that. Do you know what would happen, if they realized that I, their serious and responsible boss, have a pretty boy eating my pussy, while I’m discussing a new strategy with them?”

Jimin’s smile dropped, and he hanged his head bashfully. When his cock brushed the material of her dress, he moaned.

 “Oh how could I forget,” she chuckled playfully and pushed him gently away. She lifted his shirt and sighed. When she licked her lips, Jimin shivered in need.

 His cock has always been pretty for her, but now it looked so delicious that she wanted to take him into her mouth and make him scream. She traced her fingertips over bulging vines, but what caught her attention was the head of his shaft. It was swollen; its color close to fresh strawberry and probably equally tasteful. The perpetrator of this state was placed exactly behind his balls: a thin burgundy colored cock ring. Jimin insisted on wearing one while eating her out, since he knew that he won’t be able to control himself. Her pleasure was his pleasure, and her low moans alone could make him come on the spot. The ring matched perfectly his also burgundy shirt, which wasn’t buttoned properly. She loved him in red, it was definitely his color. Passionate, sensual color for a beautiful sinful boy.

 She smiled at this thought and took off the ring from his cock.

 “Lay on the desk, darling,” her smile was still gentle, but her eyes darkened visibly, and Jimin could clearly see the lust in them.

 “I don’t want to,” he whined, and when she didn’t react the pout appeared on his perfect lips. “Please~!”

 She only lifted one of her golden brows and looked at him. With an audible huff Jimin stood up and approached the desk. He looked at her one last time, before laying on his stomach with another sigh. He knew perfectly well why she chose this position. His arms were bound behind his back, his butt and thighs on full display, cock dangling between his legs freely. He felt exposed, vulnerable and that was exactly what she wanted him to feel. What she was planning was a pleasurable punishment, but still a punishment.

 “I believe you’re enjoying the view, but I- ohhh, “ the kiss on his thigh was unexpected, yet delicate. That simple touch of her lips made him hard again, and he shook his head in disbelief — that woman was going to be the end of him. Before he could say something else, she was standing straight again, and her fingers gently brushed his bum. The slap was quick and hard, and he was too surprised to make any sound. The second one, on the other hand, came almost 20 seconds later, and Jimin was already tensed in anticipation when it arrived.

 Her blows were precise and calculated; she was slapping his ass until he came loudly, shouting some incoherent sentences. After that she turned her attention to his thighs and sensitive cock. This time he came faster and rougher than before, begging her to stop and don’t stop alternately. She pulled away to give him time to recover and took her time to admire her handiwork. His thick thighs and plump ass were beautifully crimson; exactly as she wanted them to be. She looked at his right buttock closely and chuckled — there was a perfectly imprinted shape of her hand. She praised herself in her thoughts for not wearing any rings this day. It would look awful instead of pretty. When she caressed his abused skin gently, Jimin moaned.

 “Turn around honey, I want to see you,” she whispered, still mesmerized by the view.

 Jimin stood up and immediately felt to his knees — he didn’t expect his legs to be so wobbly. He lifted his head looking at her in awe.

 “You look like an angel,” he said quietly.

 She laughed and shook her head.

 “No baby, it’s you who look like one,” she answered. She couldn’t stop staring at him.

 He was kneeling in the spot of sunlight in front of her, arms still tightly bound behind his back. Messy blond hair were sticking to his sweaty forehead and creating a shining aureole around his head. Puffy eyes looked up at her with lust; blown out pupils, thick eyelashes wet from tears. His usually brown irises shone like golden coins in the strong light. There were two carmine patches on his chubby cheeks, which were still wet and shiny from her juices. His cherry colored and equally sweet sinful lips were swollen, his breathing heavy. Strong light made the foundation on his neck almost transparent: dark hickeys decorated his golden skin, imprint of her fingertips on his jugular. The memory of curling her long, delicate fingers around his neck sparkled in her mind. Her gaze traveled to his collarbones covered in the traces of her teeth, and then lower; to burgundy button up which was still partially open. His chest was still rising in uneven breaths, erect nipples scarlet from her previous abuse in the morning. Thick muscles of his thighs were tense, golden skin gleamed in the sun. The head of his shaft was hidden under the material, but she didn’t need to see it to know that it was likely crimson. He was stunning.

 “You are so beautiful Jimin. So unbelievably delightful that my eyes are hurting just from looking at you.” She smiled and gently caressed his cheek. He blushed even stronger if it was possible and smiled too.

 “I hope that you’re hungry again baby,” she said with mischievous tone “I still have a few calls to make,” she added and bent down to slide the ring on his cock again.

 Jimin licked his swollen lips. It will be a long afternoon.


End file.
